


The Triangle Hidden Between The Monsters

by StrawberryDonutz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dip and Multi-Bear are Besties, F/F, F/M, Faun!Thomson, Gargoyle!Stan, Goblin!Toby, Gorgon!Pacifica, Gorgon!Preston, Gorgon!Priscilla, Harpy!Melody, HumanoidDemon!Bill, HumanoidDemon!Semi-OC(Gideon's Star Demon) Starla Darling, HumanoidDemon!Tad, HumanoidDemon!Will, HumanoidDemon!William, IceGiant!Lee, JustTheHairPetrifyingGorgon! Priscilla, JustWingedHypnotizingGorgon!Preston, Kappa!Candy, M/M, Mabcifica, Medusa!Pacifica, Medusa!Preston, Medusa!Priscilla, Mertopus!Grenda, Monster Falls AU, Neko!Nate, Nymph!Tambry, PantherNeko!Nate, Satyr!Thomson, Siren!Mable, SlimeMonster!Soos, Sphinx!Ford, TreeNymph!Tambry, Werecat!Lazy Susan, Werewolf!Wendy, WinglessHypnotizingGorgon!Pacifica, Zombie!Robbie, cervitaur!dipper, mawill, vampire!Gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/pseuds/StrawberryDonutz
Summary: The tags are enough of a summary for this story, right?Just in case:The Mystery Twins have returned for another summer at their home-away-from-home, but things don't go too smoothly when it's time to go back to California. Bill had returned for revenge in the form of a universal-prank. Follow the Pines family and their friends in the adventures following after the transformation.





	1. Caput Unum

Dipper blame Bill for everything. His nightmares. His anxiety. His panic attacks. His PTSD. His fear of triangles (that thankfully only lasted for two and a half years). Not being able to see his parents ever again. And the situation they were in currently that might be permanent!

The year after Weirdmagedon, the day before the twin's fourteenth birthday, Bill's statue was disrupted. Someone had summoned him. The demon had made his presence known seconds after his freedom, and decided that temporarily cursing the town's source of water to turn any human that drank it to turn into a monster of some kind, would be great! He decided that both set of the Pines twins should be the first to change. In front of everyone, Bill forced the four Pines to drink the cursed water before leaving them on the ground to painfully change into their monster persona, the town-folks frozen by Bill to watch them but be unable to help. 

The first to change was Stan. His bones snapped and grew into a tail and wings, skin stretching and molding to the new appendages. His ears were the least painful, it seemed, only getting longer and pointing at the tips. Horns grew from his head, the painful sound of skin tearing to grow making everyone present shudder and squirm. His feet snapped and changed with claws along his his hands, before his whole body hardened into a coin grey. 

The next go turn was Ford. His legs cracked and snapped into a different form, his ears seemed to be pulled up higher, face pulled forward and nose flattening into a snout. Similar to Stan, bones, muscles, and skin pulled and snapped to grow feathered wings and a lion tail. His hands and feet turned into paws, and then oat-tan fur grew from his skin. 

The third to transform was Mabel. Hers may be the simplest of the four transformations. Her legs melded together, feet thinning into fins. Fins grew from her arms, back, and the sides of her new tail. Her ears thinned into ray-fins, and her fingers webbed together. Gills appeared in two's and fours. Two on the sides of her neck, the edges thinning into magenta fin like skin, and four on the sides of her stomach, similar to the ones on her neck. So far, the three Pines had three things in common. Sharp teeth, sharp talons/claws, and being predators. 

The last, and maybe the most painful to watch considering his screams and cries, was Dipper. His legs both snapped in half, before separating into four legs. The feet hardened into cloven hooves, and as the back legs separated and grew with the continued torso, small bits of blood dribbled from the side of Dipper's mouth. Fur, the same color as his medium brown, chestnut hair, with some white spots speckled closer to the tail, grew. His ears grew and they themselves grew fur, resembling that of deer's ears. The last thing to happen to the youngest of the Pines was almost impossible to see, but two little stubs grew from his head, the buttermilk cream tips poking through his dark curls. 

The younger twins both passed out, Mabel do to lack of oxygen (well, water really), and Dipper from his longer transformation, and sudden shock from said transformation. As soon as the Pines were transformed, the townspeople promptly ran to their aid, feeling in their debt because of their heroic attempts (and partial success) of the previous year. Mabel was put into the river until a tank large enough for her could be found. Dipper was put in the hands of a few of the older women, being prided at to check his health. The Stans, surprisingly quick with their recovery, helped as much as they could, but the townspeople ended up helping them get used to their new forms.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	2. Caput Duo

An hour or so after returning to the shack, the youngest Pines awoke to immediate pain. He groaned and crawled to the bathroom before throwing up the last meal he had. He stayed there, dry heaving and silently crying, until a sound caused him to freeze. It was hard, and the sounds of claws on wood perked his ears up. 

As soon as the door to the bathroom slammed open, he bleated in fear and ran out, skillfully jumping over the stairs and running towards the kitchen. The nearest exit. Before he even reached the backdoor, he was grabbed by his deer half, result in him bleating out in fear, and pulled back into a hard, but somewhat warm, chest. "Dipper, kid, it's me. Calm down." Stanley Pines. The boy stopped squirming before gagging. Fearing the worst, Stan rushed the kid to the bathroom, patting his back sympathetically. The boy retched into the toilet, letting out fearful bleats every once in a while. 

The bathroom door was slowly pushed wider by a sphinx. Stanford Pines. He cautiously neared the two and laid down. "I apologize for startling you earlier Ma-Dipper, I was just going to check if you were feeling alright." The boy replied with a painful groan. 

"The kid's sick, or maybe still getting his insides repositioned, or somethin' like that." Stan replied for the boy, looking at his older twin with glowing, pale yellow eyes. "So, ya know what he is?"

Ford nodded, wincing as Dipper retched once again. "He's a cervitaur. I had to look into some of my older mythology books to find out what he could remotely be. Ended up asking Mabel how to look it up online." He turned to look at Dipper and sighed. "Mabel woke up before him, but I don't think it'll be a good idea to put them together yet."

"Mhh? Why's that point dexter?" Stan asked back, standing up and exiting the semi small bathroom. 

Ford followed his younger twin, wings ruffled up as he noticed a mess or two hiding skillfully in the shadowy corners. "He has deer instincts Lee, the moment he senses danger, which he will when he notices our claws or fangs, he will react with flight or fight, and since he doesn't have his antlers grown out yet, it'll most likely be flight." As he finished, Ford was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and angrily chewing on some jerky Stan passed him. 

"So? The kid runs away at first, but won't he get used to us sooner or later? I mean, if anyone should get emotionally distressed, it would be Mabel." Stan replied, chewing on another bit of jerky. After a few seconds of thought, both Stans rushed out the door. "MABEL!!!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Said Pines was grooming, a now giant warthog like creature, Waddles. "Hi Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford." She turned and grinned at them, fangs glistening in the bright sun. Her normally hazel-(mostly)apple-green eyes now having a thick magenta ring near the pupil. Her normally round, human nails were now sharp talons, the tips a dark, almost black, pink. 

"Hey sweetie. You doing okay?" Stan asked, soft voice shocking Ford, and sitting near the edge of the pond. 

Mabel nodded and moved so she was in front of her Grunkle. "Better than ever! I'm a mermaid! And Waddles is now fifty times more huggable!" She then twirled a strand of her medium brown curls and looked at Ford. "Hey, where _is_ Dip? And what awesome creature did he turn into?!" 

Moving to lay in front of the teen, Ford fully closed his wings. "That's why we- err, I'm here. Dipper is a cervitaur. It's like a deer centaur." Mabel eyes widened on slight glee. “But-" At that the glow dimmed. “-Dipper has the instincts and senses of a deer. Since he's young and doesn't have his horns grown yet, he will run away from any potential predators."

"That being us." Mabel finished sadly. Stan nodded and rubbed her back sympathetically. 

Nodding too, Ford cleared his throat to re-catch Mabel and Stan's attention. "Yes, but with do time he will be used to us and can hopefully control his deer instincts soon enough." 

That brought back Mabel's enthusiasm. "Well can you bring him over? Please?" Stan looked at her talons while Ford looked at her fangs. "I'll make are to hide my teeth at all times, and just bring me my nail cutter and nail file, and we should be all set." She grinned brightly at them, eyes glowing slightly. 

Ford nodded and headed to get her nail cutters and file while Stan decided to check up on Dipper. When the gargoyle opened the bathroom door, something rustled besides him, but he was mostly surprised to see Dipper wasn't where he was before. "Kid? Ya here? Don't tell me your old Grunkle scared ya off." He inched in a bit more before noticing soft, quiet bleating coming from behind the bathroom curtains. Feigning exiting the bathroom, Stan slammed the door close and got ready to tackle Dipper down if necessary. 

Dipper's ears poked from one side of the curtain before he crawled out, legs shaking and buckling. His eyes landed on Stan, each pupil so dilated that his eyes were practically black. A frightened bleat left Dipper and he scurried to the corner of the tub. 

"Hey, kid, calm down, it's me, Grunkle Stan." Dipper's eyes stayed glued on Stan's claws, knees buckling so much that he was clinging to the curtain around the tub. "Come on kid, Mabel's asking for ya." Dipper's eyes shifted to his grunkle's glowing eyes. "Kid?" Dipper took a shaky step before his knees buckled and he fell, a cry of pain left him. "Kid!" Stan rushed towards Dipper, who was holding his head crying. "FORD!!!"

Said sphinx rushed in, eyes almost glowing, but not quite. "What is it? What's wrong?!" He looked down to see Dipper squirm while holding his head tightly, eyes squeezed shut. "What in the multi-universe?!" Dipper's eyes opened and looked up for a second, each pupil reminding Ford of- "Bill?!" The eyes faded back to normal, and Dipper slumped onto Ford, shivering and eyes half open. 

"Point-dexter? What is it?" Stan asked, voice surprisingly soft and quiet. "What's wrong with him?!" Ford looked at his twin and mouthed 'Bill'. The younger of the two knew what he meant. Stan had been caught up with everything after his memory incident, and even if he doesn't remember what Bill did in particular, he understands his powers. 

Dipper whined softly, pupils still dilated but now a ring of hazel-apple green could be seen. "What's wrong Dipper? Do you want to see Mabel?" He nodded slightly, head slumping with the movement. "Dipper?”

"Some… something… happened." The smallest of the Pines whispered, eyes flashing that same familiar yellow as before for a second again. “B-Bill.” A small bleat of pain left him before he became unconscious.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	3. Caput Tribus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSITION AND INFO JAZZ!!!

Dipper groaned as he raised his head. Everything seemed blurry at first before sharpening intensely. "Kid, you up?" Stan called through the semi-closed door. Dipper replied with a small hum. Stan cautiously entered the living room, where Dipper was placed on the old sofa chair. 

"Wh-what happened?" Dipper asked, rubbing his throbbing head. Everything rushed through him, causing him to shiver. "Something happened!” A small squeak left him. “Something to B-Bill." 

Stan huffed slightly as he took a seat besides the sofa chair Dipper was on. "Yeah, I know, you mumbled that before passing out earlier. Whatcha mean by that though?"

Dipper shuddered, remembering the feeling of Bill's connection with him, that had been created during the possession incident, grow weaker. One of the links snapping on half, being able to feel Bill's pain from... something. Feeling Bill trying to enter him again before being removed -rather violently. A frightened bleat slipped passed his lips, causing Stan to grow on high alert. “I-I felt B-Bill's pain... and the-” He swallowed thickly. “-the link weakening." 

Stan was about to push for more answers, but noticed Dipper's slightly distressed posture. "Let's go see Mabel, okay?" Dipper's eyes widened, an obvious question in his eyes. "She's a siren, but she's calling herself a mermaid." Dipper chuckled slightly at that before trying to get up. His knees buckled, but Stan got him in time. "Guess you were only able to run because of the adrenaline..."

Dipper blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, shuddering at the feeling of the line of fur that trailed down his neck, back, and to the back of his lower body. "Yeah, I guess so. Help me walk?" 

"Yeah right, kid. You're gonna learn yourself, but I'll be next to ya to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Stan laughed back, smiling as he noted Dipper's exasperated snort. "I won't tell Mabel about you struggling to walk if you do it yourself." 

Puffing his chest out slightly, Dipper got up (slowly) on wobbly legs and started to walk, every once in a while reaching out and grabbing Stan's hand for balance. They managed to exit the shack with only two falls and three trips.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Bro-Bro!" Mabel squealed in glee, making grabby hands at her twin, who was walking towards her -on still slightly wobbly legs. 

As soon as he was next to her and next to the water, he sat down with a relieved hum. "Hey Mabes." As soon as Mabel neared him, she reached over and petted his ears. Dipper let out a surprise bleat and jumped back slightly. "Gosh Mabel! Don't do that!"

Mabel just laughed and smiled brightly. "But you're so soft!" She sighed and made her best puppy dog eyes. "Can I ple~ease touch your fur?" 

Ford laughed and bumped Dipper playfully with his fore-paw. "Go on, Lee and I are going to check up on the town now, okay?" Dipper responded with a playful frown before waving slightly and nearing Mabel again. 

"Don't forget kids! No trouble until we comeback, got it?" Stan grinned brightly before walking away with Ford towards the town. "Okay, you have your journals?"

Ford responded by opening his coat slightly to show his inside pockets full with the journals. "Got them. Let's go help the town now."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

After a few weeks, everyone was finally turned into a monsters of some kind. Wendy and her family were turned into werewolves, Soos became a slime monster of some kind, and Melody (who was visiting at the time) was turned into a harpy. Robbie was transformed into a zombie, Tambry was -ironically- turned into a tree nymph, Lee into an ice giant, Nate into a were-panther (or neko) of some kind, and Thomson became a satyr. Grenda was turned into a mertopus (as Mabel called it), Candy turned into a Kappa, Pacifica was turned into a gorgon who could hypnotize, and Gideon became a vampire. 

Mr. Northwest turned into a gorgon with bat-like wings that could hypnotize other, Mrs. Northwest was turned into a gorgon that could turn others to stone, Lazy Susan into a werecat, and Toby became a goblin. Blubs was turned into a living knight armor while Durland seemed to be turned into living scarecrow, Old Man McGucket was turned into a oracle or seer of some kind while his son became a phantom. Tad Strange was the only one who seemed to stay human, but later he showed that he was a demon along with his girlfriend who was staying with him at the time, Starla Darling. 

By the end of summer, they had all become accustomed to their new forms and made tourists believe that they were simply year-round cosplayers -as Mabel had suggested. The small town was nicknamed 'Halloween Town' a little after that. 

Tad and Starla had gotten married, Starla keeping her maiden name, the day the younger Pines twins were supposed to leave, and the day their parents were coming over to pick them up. It was also the day that Bill Cipher was last seen in a long time.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Well hello there Pines!" A voice echoed around them, causing Dipper to freeze up after positioning himself in front of a hissing Mabel, who was holding onto the back of his shirt, and the Stan's to let out a mix of hisses and growls. "Did y'all miss me?" The demon appeared before them, but in a more humanoid form. Well, a human body and a floating triangle head with a fanged grin for a head kind of humanoid. 

Stan let out a low growl, crouching on all fours and wings up threateningly. "What do you want you oversized corn chip?!” Ford pulled his twin back slightly, but kept his gaze on Bill. 

Bill's grin had widened and he sat down Indian style while still floating in the air. "Well, I bring news!" His eye landed on the younger twins and a look of sympathy seemed to cross his features. "I'm sad to say that there has been an accident nearby, and your parents didn't seem to have survived. Fez and Sixer are now your legal guardians until you're of legal age." He looked down at Dipper and smiled softly, almost apologetically. "I also come to say that I will be gone for a small while, but when I return I would be more help than an enemy. You can even ask Taddy boy."

"Bi~ill..." Ford growled out threateningly, noticing the demon's attention at his young great-nephew. 

Sighing in slight annoyance, he leaned down towards Dipper so only the younger twins could listen more clearly. "My brother will be staying here soon with Taddy and Darling dear. He's a crybaby, and can't protect himself. The only reason I came here is because I trust that even you won't hurt an innocent family member of mine, and I sense that he will be cared for by someone in this family." With a slight sneer at the idea that his twin could be in grave danger by coming here, he stood up straight and peered through his lower lashes at the twins. "So don't make me come back only to bring revenge on behalf of my brother." 

With that, he disappeared in his usual Bill-flamboyant way. As soon as he was gone, Dipper fell into the floor gasping for breath, but still frozen from what he heard. Mabel had recovered quickly and was immediately hugging her younger brother and singing a soft melody under her breath to help relax him.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

That afternoon, Blubs and Durland had come by and told them of the accident and asked if they wished to have a public or private funeral for the twin's parents. The following Sunday, the whole town came by the small chapel by the edge of the forest to pay their respects for the deaths of Dipper and Mabel's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino had made everything as lovely as they could, but even they couldn't smile that day. 

Dipper had held his sobbing sister, still on wobbly legs, not speaking at all and only nodding at anyone who spoke at them. The Stan's had thanked everyone before taking the younger twins back to the shack, where they stayed for the following weeks. Grenda and Candy had come over to cheer Mabel up, while Dipper had read his days away till he finally left his shared room. 

The day Dipper left his room was a brighter day, where Mabel finally smiled again and Dipper had started speaking again. 

"Oh my gosh- Dipper! You have horns!" Mabel laughed lightly, reaching up to touch the -still small- velvet covered antlers. 

Dipper puffed his chest out slightly and let out a small smile. "They're antlers Mabs-"

"Who cares about that! This means you're officially a mature guy in deer years!" She screeched back, grinning and looking between her twin and the Stan's with wide, gleeful eyes. 

That day, the Pines knew that everything would be fine. They just knew it.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know the steps!
> 
> Feedback? Grammar? Thoughts? Etc.?
> 
> Welps, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Until next time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	4. Caput Tribus.Duo (Mini Slice of Life Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK what even happened with this Chapter,   
> My brain just went nuts  
> Sorry for the crappiness, I'll post Chapter 4 soon

  "Dipper! Dipper please calm down! It's not- I mean- I'm sorry!" Stan cried out, to the running, panicked cervitaur. Said cervitaur had been chewing on some salad, gifted by Candy while she looked up vegan foods and recipes for him -and a few other townsfolk-, when he noticed Stan walk in in the process of creating another taxidermy monstrosity. At that time, he had the head of a buck, missing one false eye, and attached to the top half of a wolf and the bottom half of a white goat.

  Needless to say, Dipper panicked and ran out of the kitchen and into the woods. He returned much later, covered in grey-brown fur and a few, tiny, thin scratches along his arms and sides. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Now fifteen, and starting the joyous time of life called puberty, Dipper had the sad 'honor' of also being in 'rutting season' at that time. 

  Let's say that someone kept on asking him too many questions, and that Stan ended with multiple scraps while Dipper ended with the tips of his antlers snapped off. 

  No one asked him any more questions for a week after that. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	5. Caput Quattuor

A knocking sound caused the young, sixteen year old cervitaur to groan and wake up. "F-f*ck, what time is it?" As he got up on wobbly legs, he heard Stan open the door and grumble a _'The heck do you want at this hour Strange?’_ and the knocker -Tad Strange- replying with _'It's noon.’_

Managing to find a clean button up -corduroy obviously-, Dipper trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he noticed Stan, Tad, Mabel (in her indoor kiddy pool), and a blue haired kid -about the younger Pines age- who looked slightly scared and worried. Once he entered the room, all eyes fell on him. Dipper frowned and glared at Stan and Tad. "What?"

Mabel let out a small cough, catching her twin's attention, and then pointing to her head. "Your, umm, velvet is falling off." 

Dipper frowned and shook his head before opening the fridge and getting out some vegan pancakes and placing them on a plate. With that, he put it in the microwave and took a seat next to Mabel while he waited. "Okay, who's the guy who looks like he's on the verge of crying?"

Mabel slapped his side lightly, glaring at him for his lack of manner, but she couldn't blame him for being like that. Being a stag and nearing rutting season is hard enough. Being mostly human and having a knack for getting a little prideful in situations, Mabel was grateful that her brother hasn't gored anyone yet at this time of year. 

The blue haired teen gave Dipper a small smile. "I-I'm Wi-William Ciph-" He stopped as he noticed Mabel shake her head and doing a ‘ _shut-the-f*ck-up_ ’ motion. 

"He's my younger cousin, who I had raised back when he was much younger." Tad started off, giving Dipper a warning glance, that reminded the cervitaur of a father warning his son to watch his manners. "His younger brother got in a... bit of trouble, and now Liam here is in my care until he's old enough to get his own place without any issue."

Dipper nodded, tilting his head slightly to let his sister clean up his antlers as much as she could at the time being. "Well, as nice as it is to meet you Liam, I don't see how this involves us..."

Tad winced slightly and his form faulted into his demon form, which reminded Dipper of Bill's form from last time they encountered, but with a blurple square head instead with a neutral expression, a regular tie, and a simple black umbrella floating besides him. "Well Mason, I know you haven't been informed about my family at all other than Starla, and now William, but Liam's twin is Bill Cipher, although I haven't communicated with that little sh*t since the beginning of your fist summer here. 

“William has been in Starla's care while I found us a place here in this dimension, where we could live in peace." His eye -who’s pupil was like that of a goat- narrowed on Dipper as he continued speaking. "And he's here because he needs to get some friends, and you two are some of the best educated teenagers I have ever known, so I trust that you two will be kind to William and help him with anything." With that, Tad sighed and got up. "Stanley, would you mind if I left William here for the day? Starla and I have to prepare his room and unpack his belongings."

Stan nodded, and gave Tad a semi-apologetic smile as Dipper huffed and got up before leaving through the back door and slamming said door closed. "Yeah, don't worry about it Tad. And sorry about Dip. You know how he is with that 'B' word."

Tad sighed, his form turning back to his human one as he got up. "It's fine, I understand. He's been through a lot, and in that form I say he's taken things better than anyone else would in his position." With that, he gave William a soft, fatherly smile and pat on his shoulder before following Stan to the front door and leaving. 

Mabel looked up at Liam, who seemed on the verge of crying and had pulled his legs up and rested his head on them. "Hey, Will, don't cry. I'm sorry about Dipshtick, he's just like that because shmexy time season is close by- aw, Liam, please don't cry! Why're you crying Willy-Lily-Liam?"

She pulled Liam close and hugged him, ignoring the fact that she was probably getting his clothes wet. "I-I'm so-sorry a-about wh-what Bi-Bill did to you-you all! N-now Di-Dippe-per is upse-set and no one-ne is hu-human anymo-re, a-and I-I'm sorry abou-out all tha-at!"

"Hey, Li, it's not you're fault your bro is a little nutty! If anything, I'm glad you're not like him! And hey! If you help around here, everyone won't care that B-Bill is your bro!" Mabel sang, hoping that that would cheer up the bluenet before her. She couldn't help but stutter over Bill's name, even she would have a hard time forgiving him for what he's done. 

Liam sniffed, but stopped crying and nodded. "Th-thanks Ma-Mabel." He looked up at her with his light blue eyes, that were still glossy from his tears. "Y-you're a r-really great gal, y-you know that?"

Mabel grinned and gave his a slight squeeze before pulling him into her kiddy pool with a giggle. "Let's swim and relax Li!" The other laughed and removed his light blue sweater, white bow tie, and dark blue dress shoes.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

When Dipper returned, he was covered in scratches and his velvet was almost completely gone, a few bloody scraps still stuck there. As he walked into the living room to head upstairs to his room, Mabel and Liam -who were watching a movie- noticed him. 

Mabel gasped and covered her mouth slightly with her hand. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! What happened?! Why are you all banged up? Li, get the first aid kit. Dip, get over here so I can get you cleaned up-"

"I'm fine Mabel." Dipper snapped, hurrying up the stairs. Mabel looked at her brother's back as he jumped up the stairs with a scowl on his face. William leaned closer to her and gave her a side hug with a small, comforting smile, which she replied with a small thankful one.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"D-Dipper?" A soft knock on his door caused Dipper to look up from cleaning off his antlers, ears slightly perked in that direction. "M-may I c-come in?"

After a few seconds of thinking it over, Dipper sighed and pulled off the last of his velvet. "Yeah, sure. The door's open." As William entered the room, Dipper finally got all the blood off his antlers and started attending to his scratches. "So, what's up? You need anything?"

William shook his head, cautiously nearing the cervitaur before grabbing the small first aid kit he was using and pulled out some things. "H-here, let m-me help..." Dipper allowed Liam to help tend to his scratches as he did the ones on his arms and hands. "I-I want to apo-pologize for any incon-inconvenie-ence I may have caused-"

"No, I'm sorry man. I shouldn't get angry at you for something your brother did." Dipper sighed back, wrapping his knuckles up and checking his front for more scratches. "And the fact that I'm in this situation shouldn't mean I should hate you, so I'm sorry for how I've acted in front of you." After disinfecting and placing a few band-aids on the scratches on his chest, Dipper turned around so he could face the blue haired demon before him. "Can we restart?"

Liam blinked owlishly at Dipper, somewhat surprised, before smiling brightly and nodding. "Y-yes! Of course!"

“Great." Dipper smiled awkwardly in return, patting Liam’s back softly before pushing him slightly. "Go have fun with Mabs. I'm dead tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay." As William opened the door to leave, Dipper smirked. "And Liam-" The blue haired demon turned to face him. "-Mabel likes you. I’m talking, like-likes you." He winked teasingly. "So don't be shocked if she starts flirting with you anytime soon."

William blushed a bright blue and matched his hair and contrasted his fair skin. "U-umm, th-thanks Dip." With that he hurried down the stairs, a smile gracing his features. 

Dipper smiled before trotting towards his bed and curling up in it, yawning. As he fell asleep, he heard Mabel's squeal of joy and Liam's surprised squeak, followed by the sound of someone falling into the kiddy pool. _Heh, always Mabel with her flirting…_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	6. Update: Information For Future Chapters: Don't Worry, It's Not Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Hey there puffballs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm pretty crappy at that, but! This is an important update!** _
> 
> _**Although, feel free to yell at me in the comments for this late (and not real) update!** _
> 
> _**However! This is still an important update (as I stated before): it's a riddle!** _
> 
> _**All you have to do is solve it, since the answer will be the key for any future codes I will use (hint hint)** _
> 
> **_Have fun solving! (And I made sure it's not impossible, although if you have any questions, I'll give ya hints... maybe)_ **

_Hint of three,_  
_My favorite type, you see._  
_A constellation that I adore,_  
_Twinkling like a diamond ore._  
_An instrument of strings,_  
_Once played by angles for kings._  
_A name, that came from Greek print,_  
_Is what I bring as your hint,_  
_For this game of think._


	7. Caput Stulti

"Eyudj?" Zzlw yjkpb, saerznr fzs pwv ayb gofrznr qcirfklj. "Ncelqv?"

Hfkdiye, Kao qzgscu ayb eoobvd. "Ziry, qgee! Msk rpkvmmci tsyk tscp wtjc segcl syme dmde zd khpgi mzljtpp krlgks zp... yamgks." Mgcl usjt ymudpb varcilj. "Mbaj, ezvp kv yzsi hllu."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Eqd khlr! Z'm dm zn!" Drrrwy xrtleeo uzdpjp. "I dcesp ryid gj yzsi llqk dlw rs xmesecis, dm cee'q tewcsrlrv!" Mlzvl nfveccu ayb jltngeo getz fvr sydseci-wlrvr mycl. "Zlnacbj!!!"

Czsxhtlx, Dtngec dflwmneo, drcp qcirfklj pvd lr khp drce ryae ryej ufuwb se ssday qfoy, yed efrt sc nofju hltv a wmk oq copwyzntlx tz bf. Gttv mp qkrplxts... Bzpaci tsmlgsr, coziznr sg ae rye dip wtry nppmofq vypq.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rt lpfuyb diolzgsr, khp rfwy urs esinpb sani ko smn tscp wppv bpdfrp rye xmeseci iyazdplk. Tscp wppv awj jttjc tsczr lakulj rgp. Bzpaci hlb iay getz rye hmfdd yed drrypb khppv fzp r wsgce em khtlb.

"Kpcg dpjrytlx tsc znptztlzce." Mgcl dyeg lq ye dyk dzue bpqzdpq khp ziuyck. "Jfqk tpjc tscd tsyk wp'pv einvcegeg, llu tsyk Mlzvl'd elnyy se ll ruyr jozl!"

"Vadgvr dyzd efrn omee..." Oggppp yuqdvd zsk, rfzsiye yid qkoxyth mcwocc coziznr sg ayb jirfznr. "G'cl eccl efvm ymn iq wfu drry hgkh xc khp uyowc kixc." Siwj zmxcuilrvlj nllwcu tsc poflxec acodci ayb kewcgocrvd efvm em khp qyani.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Z'm rmenl zv ay Ylnew! Z'm rmenl zv ay Ylnew! Noz ffo! Lu pelf!" Damcc sllx, dlltiye rno nllwgeg Aytiqgta tl woc y yur zvfzpv dlltiye rglge.

"Ssc'j gzgeg xyu..." Seyelpw jirfvd zsk, hfdwiye seqmie rckttlx ua yed wcrvtlx tsc iozk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

R fpu nepij llrvr, ldkec evtegeg efv Ptlvs' mjvsdgegd, Bzpaci ayb Siwj'j csgcd hyj ftlrlww socl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Cilk!" Siwj trtcu ofr, yoageg Oggppp civcu tsyk nlkv bprkec. "Jfutqv? Ltyea? Wymeybvr? Wgcy-Llee? Wmxay? Hlse nzcv y u*my lrmp ycrpyuy!"

"T'jc lpr khp afmxcetppj dpazdp." Bzpaci rpncipb thpcbiww seqmie esintlx tz drcp wfu llu wtlbiye. "Thzmje nyieqsclj, G uoy'r khtlb tsc samw nofju ltiv hltznr y jtfnzd yyde."

Plu? Mlwse? Hff kymns?

 

 

Efv ftpjt wcktpp ff pyth ayiarprps rfgpryec yeshcis efzs dctrpr: "Nhpl Niwj Damcc ayb Gangwiny Xee Rfgpryec?"  
Ycsz, ryid uyowc thlnkec'q r ltc. Eoefznr gj cllfn, ymkhtlx ltiv tsgj wtjc hlngey, Ryae gj a apfmtqv. Eiavpe rye nmetpqk. Mlwse. Efrt xgxhe ycsz zv a wgv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymn, fzp pofp znqmimlrzoy, ryecc'j a sgudpl wanr/eehq yiobvn scie 
> 
>  
> 
> Ljc yzs yagc ko om, zs octooc khtq nhzjv tsgeg (hfzcs gj a rgmey, qznnc pof lveo rf dpafdp ryid rfo), llu aqrvr efrn, rck tsc wicqk lprkec mw elay plprgcygh em xee wfuc yeshci 
> 
>  
> 
> Hff, nhlr vldc... fh jcrh! Smge jml rpyu tsc lpoyke em xee rye vcp tz rye nmue
> 
>  
> 
> Xw, Z awqf hznv yzs civcu tsc iiobce; T ufrvcu hlpu oy gk, ayb Z mllrgpb ko drlma y weh mw mj kfrp pzdojv-lztznr diiplus (T dvle ytczkgltqyeo uzts gk)
> 
>  
> 
> Ayw nhzmgs! T'jc lpr pa rck tz gk!
> 
>  
> 
> Nzu, lnegc npvk ttkv, Pfdwbljcs!!!


	8. Caput Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is FINALLY getting on track;
> 
> Relationships change, friends meet, and promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact of the Update: All the chapter titles are in Latin; Check it out (the last update's title should've clued you in)
> 
> Side note: I'm just finishing my junior year, so this summer isn't going to be very active on my part, and the only reason I managed to update now is that I've worked on bits add pieces of each of my stories whenever I could and had inspiration.  
> Not an excuse, just an explanation 
> 
> Oh! I also did some minor edits on past chapters (just in case you care about that)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Li! I said I'm sorry!" The eighteen year old siren cried out, pouting when she saw the light blue demon's tears. "I just know we aren't meant for each other, and plus, there are a bunch of other creatures that would love to go out with you!" Mabel eyes widened as her hazel eyes landed on her brother's worried figure. "I mean, Dipper's single and you two are real close!"

Liam shook his head, wiping away his tears. "L-look Mabel. I l-like Di-Dipper, but n-not in th-that way!" He gave Dipper a somewhat apologetic look before returning his attention to the brunette. "I-I'm just h-hurt that y-you would li-lie to me abou-about something li-like tha-that!"

Mabel looked at her brother frantically for help, but he just shook his head at her. "Look Mabel, I gotta agree with Liam that what you did was wrong." The siren pouted at that, feeling even worse for kissing Pacifica at that Mid-Summer party. "I think that maybe you two should just take a break and have some time away from each other, okay? I'm not siding with anyone completely, but I'm not going to ignore both of you, okay?"

The brunette and the bluenet nodded simultaneously, looking away from each other with flushed faces. Mabel peeked through her lashes and sighed again. "I'm sorry Li-Liam, I really am."

William nodded, giving Mabel a sad smile. "I kn-know. May-may-maybe we can just sta-stay as friends?" The siren nodded brightly, fangs glistening as she smiled back. "Gr-Great! So friends?"

"Friends." Mabel jumped out of the tank and hugged Liam tightly. Dipper smiled softly at the two before heading outside to stargaze again. Something he tended to do on nights like this, when the sky was clear of clouds and few lights were on.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"D-Dipper? Are you su-sure this is s-safe?" Liam asked. He was in his light blue triangle form, shrunk down and in Dipper's breast pocket in his red corduroy button up. 

The cervitaur nodded, jumping over a fallen log and towards a familiar cave. "Yeah, trust me Liam, he's harmless." Dipper stated as he climbed up some rocks. 

"O-okay..." The demon stated, unbelieving and scared. "Jus-just know that if any-anything happens, I'm tele-teleporting us back." The brunet just hummed and nodded as he continued his climb up. As soon as they entered the cave, Dipper was tackled down by a dark grey-brown mass of fur. "OH-OH-OH MY A-AXOLOTLS! DIPPER!" William cried out, hovering over the fur mass. 

The cervitaur let out a loud laugh, which caused William to calm down slightly and change into his human form. "Hahahah! Mul-Multibear! I br-brought a guest!" Dipper laughed a bit more, even after the creature got off of him. "Th-this is William Cipher. He's Tad Strange's little cousin." He turned into his back and smiled up lazily. "He's perfectly harmless... unless you count protection spells that is."

The creature, now introduced as Multibear, let out a rumble of laughter, offering the blunet a paw to shake. "Pleasure to meet you little one." William smiled timidly and accepted the paw in return. "Quite shy, much like you, Dipper, after the everything." 

Dipper froze for a second at the mention of the incident, but let out a shaky sigh when the creature besides him patted his head comfortingly. "S-so Multibear, did you hear anything new from the forest dwellers for assistance?" 

"No, I'm sorry little warrior, but I haven't been informed of anything you could help with." The old bear-creature smiled apologetically. "But, I myself would like to meet your family again. Maybe for that holiday that you use explosives for. Those fireworks things."

Liam frowned, finally nearing the creature and sitting down in front of him in a criss-cross fashion. "Do-do-do you mean the Fourth of Jul-July?" Multibear nodded, patting the bluenet's head softly. 

"Yes, that's it little one!" Multibear chuckled, causing the cave to rumble slightly with his laughter. Will squeaked, throwing himself at the bear-creature in fear of being hit by any falling debris. This, in turn, caused said creature to laugh some more. “I like him, Dipper, reminds me of you.”

Dipper flushed brightly at that, pulling at his ear slightly. “Yeah, well, uh, anyways, how are you? I brought food and more BABA.”

The older bear gasped slightly in joy, but grinned, fangs flashing slightly -which caused Dipper to freeze for a second. “Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard a new album of theirs. Here, help me set up so we can listen and snack. We have much to catch up on.” He got up, but winked teasingly. “Just because there isn’t any help needed, doesn’t mean there’s nothing to tell.”

William looked up, but smiled softly at hearing that. Dipper noticed and smiled softly, but blushed quickly when Multibear laughed and nudged him as he headed to his ‘living-room,’ the blunet demon still clinging onto him. The young Pines spluttered for a second before following behind and trotting up to the side table and switching the discs.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

“So-so, now we-we’re taking a br-break. B-but I know tha-that she’s go-go-going with her hea-heart.” Liam smiled sadly, glancing at his tea and sighing. 

Multibear grumbled out a soft noise before offering the mild demon a plate of pastries. “Are you sure? The young girl Pines does tend to flock towards different crowds, and adopts many of their habits to fit in sometimes.”

The demon nodded, looking up and towards the mouth of the cave, where Dipper stood silently. He was touching his new set of antlers, still growing and covered by velvet, his other arm wrapped around his stomach. “I-I can tell of future pos-pos-possibilities; m-mo-most end with-with her and Pa-Pa-Pacifica together.” His eyes grew sadder. “H-he-he’s never going to-to fully recover, i-is-is he?”

The old bear nodded, gazing at his old friend with a haunted look. “He’s gone through a lot. Add to the fact he avoids talking about it, and there’s a lot of unhealthy turmoil going on in his head.” He looked back at the blunet -who was still watching the cervitaur with a broken look. “Promise me something.” 

William looked back and nodded. “Y-ye-yes?”

“Promise me you won’t let anything hurt him. Not again.”

The normally shy, warm blue eyes grew cold and serious. “I promise.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it!
> 
> If you have any questions or see that my grammar died at some point in the story, don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> Anywhoops,  
> Until Next Time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


End file.
